Talk:Nintendo 3DS
Is that Ocarina of Time 3D hing for real? Because are Ocarina of Time page says its unconfirmed This was also announced before E3. I think we were even discussing it on a forum somewhere around here Oni Link 09:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's on the official site. If it weren't real, it'd have been deleted by now. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Release Date Am I to understand that this thing came out in march or is that date supposed to be 2011?—Triforce' ' 14' 03:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry that was my fault. It should be fixed now. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Price Is there a confirmed price yet? AmazingLink 19:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If you are talking about the 3ds it is supposed to be around 25,000 yen (or something like that) witch would equal around $250. If you are talking about the game I am not sure but I will look into it. Team Doofenshmirtz I was talking about the 3DS, not DSI... AmazingLink 19:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It is only priced of Japan at the moment at ¥25,000 which is around $300 dollars. This doesn't mean it will cost $300 in the US however. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I hope not. I thought it wouldn't be too much more than $170, because of the DS and DSi getting marked down to DS - $120, and DSi - $150 where I live. AmazingLink 19:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I highly doubt it will be under $200 at launch. I do however see $250 a very likely price point. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I diddn't mean $200, just that $300 seemed a bit much. I do agree that $250 could easily be the price, though. AmazingLink 19:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas on a likely price in Pounds yet? -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well considering that hardware in Europe is priced more similarly to the US than Japan I would guess anywhere from 160 to 190 pounds. There hasn't been any official numbers on it yet however. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) (Reply to earlyer comment) I ment the 3DS sorry! And I would say the game will be anywhere from $50-$75 for the game if my information is correct Team Doofenshmirtz :There is no way the games will cost more than $50. Developers have already gone on the record saying that the development costs aren't high for them since they can use engines they already have and the 3D doesn't take very many resources as it just requires getting a second angle prospective of the already 3D environment. I could be wrong but I see games costing $35-$40 with $50 being the max. Can I ask where you are getting your information? Everything that isn't confirmed I'm just using logic to try to make a reasonable prediction. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Judging by what it looks like and its description on Wikipedia I'd say its around 275$. Read its description here type in Nintendo 3DS. Bogu But, you must think about Nintendo. Nintendo may want more sales, and the more sales, the more money. They wouldn't have it too high, or they whouldn't be as many sales as it would with a lower price. AmazingLink 22:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nintendo will never sell something for a loss though. The price will be whatever they think people will buy it that is above their cost. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) US price confirmed at $250. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Price for Europe is unknown. At the 3DS event in Europe they said that the price would be determined by retailers. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) "''The Legend of Zelda 3DS" I'm not sure if this was addressed already, but last night there was a small edit war between BassJapas and A Link to the Present concerning a 3DS remake of The Legend of Zelda. The link and source presented by the latter was a Kotaku blog post (in general I believe they are accurate) listing the game as one of the remakes for the 3DS virtual console. So, uh, do we add this or wait for further news on the subject? -'Minish Link' 13:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :The problem with that article is there is no quote of what Reggie said or what the question actually was. It is believed that the information about 3D NES remakes was a miscommunication. Unless something more is mentioned later, it would be safe to say that they were just tech demos showing what Nintendo could do and not what they are planning to do. If there is more info about the 3D NES reamakes, we would most likely hear about it after the NOA press even on the 19th. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Image Nintendo has put up a press kit for the 3DS. This includes new images of the system. I didn't know if one of the new images available would be preferred over the current one. http://i826.photobucket.com/albums/zz186/birdman5589/Untitled.png Above is a screen shot of thumbs of the available images. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Unless something physically changed, I'd say the one we have now is fine. If something did change, then we should probably pick the most similar one, in my opinion. - McGillivray227 15:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) New Zelda in the Works